Moving On Maybe
by octobergirl1324
Summary: Sookie has decided that she needs to move away from Bon Temps but has finally realized that she loves Bill. What will the impending move mean for them? How will Eric react to this?
1. Chapter 1

I updated this chapter just a little bit. When I use thoughts instead of dialoge, I tried to Italicize it to distinguish it in the story.

All characters, unless ones not recognized, are the proprety of Charlaine Harris.

* * *

I stood at the edge of the woods, crying as I saw the movers filling up the u-haul in the driveway. I knew she was leaving, but couldn't help the despair I felt as I watched them move item and after item of her life into the truck. I wasn't entirely sure if the despair I felt was hers or if it was my own. You see, I am vampire and I had shared blood with the beautiful blond several times before, but it had been a couple of weeks and I thought the effect would have worn off since then so I was pretty sure the despair was my own. I could occasionally still tell how she was feeling at any given moment, but it had faded over time. I was miserable but so was she. Her misery was almost entirely my fault.

I reflected on the night she had broken the news to me as I continued to watch the movers fill up the u-haul. She told me two weeks ago outside Merlotte's Bar, the place she worked and the place we had met so many years ago. I went into the bar that night for a bottle of True Blood and to tell my favorite waitress that I'd be out of town for a couple of weeks. I liked to let her know when I was leaving since I watched over her almost every night. I never really knew if she could feel me watching her or not. I didn't mind if she knew, I did it because I care. It was my secret passion. Much to my surprise, she asked me to meet her in the employee parking lot when she got off work that night.

"I have something to tell you," she said as she was taking my order, a deep unhappiness on her face.

"What's wrong?" I questioned a look of worry on my face. I hated it when she looked like that. I looked up into her eyes, trying to see if I could figure out what was wrong, but she had blocked me out. I could occasionally pick up little bits and pieces from her brain, but tonight her shields were up and she was working harder than ever to block everyone out. "Did someone besides me hurt you?"

"We'll talk about it later," was all she said. She walked over to the bar and spoke with Sam, her boss and best friend. Sam looked over to my table and gave nod of acknowledgment. A few moments later, he walked over to me and sat down. My guess is that she told him to have a chat with me about what she was going to tell me.

"Hi ya Bill."

"Hello Sam. What can I do for you?"

"I know what Sookie is going to tell you and all I can say is, please take it easy on her. She hasn't had it easy the last few years and the last thing she needs is for you to go ballistic on her. Just listen to what she has to say and try to understand the best you can. I know it's going to be hard for you, but in time, I think she'll come around. It was hard for me to hear as well, but I know that it's just something that she needs to do."

"Thanks Sam," I said hoping he wouldn't catch the hurt in my voice. I knew that Sam wouldn't lie to me. "I'll take it easy on her. I've already hurt her enough and that regret is something I'll carry with me always. I still love her." Sam and I didn't always see eye to eye, but where Sookie was concerned, we had been nothing but truthful with each other.

"I know you do Bill," Sam replied as he got up from the table. "I think somewhere, deep down, she has forgiven you, but I don't know if you'll ever have what you had before. I've seen Sookie go from an upbeat telepath to a deeply depressed young woman over the last couple of years. I just wish things had been different somehow."

"As do I," I replied. I sat at the table her entire shift pondering Sam's words. '_Have I hurt her too much?_' I thought. '_Of course I have. She doesn't love me anymore. I guess I will just have to finally accept that. I wonder what she wants to tell me._' She would look over to see if I needed a refill on my blood, but I didn't want one. I still couldn't figure out what was wrong and it pained me to see my Sookie so unhappy. Well, she wasn't my Sookie any longer, but in my thoughts, I would always call her that. Finally, at 1:30 am Sookie got off work and beckoned for me to follow her out of the bar.

"Hi again Bill," she said as she placed a kiss upon my cheek. It was a friendly kiss, nothing more.

'_At least she still considers me a friend_,' I thought. I felt a response from my body that I hadn't felt with anyone since Sookie. This little blond waitress from small town Louisiana made my body react in ways I never thought possible. In the almost 200 years I had been alive, Sookie was the only woman who could make me wish I was human again. I knew that I loved her, but she didn't feel that for me anymore. "Hi my Sookie," I replied as I took her hand.

"Don't call me that, please," she pleaded. "I'm not your Sookie anymore." The look on her face pained me beyond words. "Saying that won't make this any easier." She pulled her hand away and turned away from me.

I started to reach for her shoulder but pulled back my hand. I knew that would only make it worse. I wanted her to be able to tell me what she needed to say. "I'm sorry Sookie. I didn't mean to upset you further. Please, I just want us to still be friends. Let me know what is wrong."

"It's ok Bill. Of course we are still friends. That's why what I have to say isn't easy for me, but I wanted you to hear it from me rather than someone else." She turned to look into my dark brown eyes. I think she saw the pain within them because she frowned even more. I wonder what she is thinking. She stared at me for a few moments before continuing.

"I'm just going to give it to you straight. I'm leaving Bon Temps, Bill," she said as the tears started to roll down her face.

I was shocked. A deep sadness rolled over me and I wasn't sure I could continue to stand. Vampires are supposed to be strong, but whenever I was around Sookie, I felt like the human I used to be. I gathered her close, knowing that my eyes were holding tears as well. "Why?" was the only word I could say without crying as I held her, stroking her back in the way I knew that she liked. I hoped I could contain my sadness enough to comfort her.

"Because, I can't take it anymore," she said as she pulled away to look at me. "Between you, Eric, Quinn and vampire politics, I just can't take it. You broke my heart. Eric and I have this stupid blood bond that I didn't want in the first place but he did to save me from Andre. Quinn can't put me first and every time something goes wrong in the vampire world, I almost die. I have to get out of Bon Temps and go somewhere far away. "

I looked at her for a brief moment and then turned away. I knew she was right, but couldn't bear to let her see me cry. If I had a heart, she just smashed the few remaining bit into a million little tiny pieces.

"Bill, look at me," she pleaded, sobbing quietly, yet loud enough for my vampire hearing to pick it up.

"I can't," I replied. "Please don't cry. I know I've hurt you, but I never meant to drive you from your home." I kept my back to her. I felt her hand on my shoulder and I brought my hand up to hers and wrapped her hand in mine. She turned me around and I finally let her look at me. I knew that she would see the tears on my face. I had wanted to be strong for her, but I just couldn't. Not when she was telling me she was leaving.

"Oh, Bill. Please don't cry." She took her had from my shoulder and wiped the tears away from my face. "This isn't entirely your fault. I just need to move on. I need to try and find a life away from vampires for a little while."

"But Sookie, I love you."

"I know you do Bill. Sometimes I think I might be able to love you again too, but not right now. I need to get out on my own and be alone for a little while."

"When do you leave?"

"Two weeks."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm not going to tell you," she replied. "I know that if I tell you, either you will come looking for me or Eric will try to get you to tell me where I am. It's bad enough that Eric might be able to find me through the bond."

"Sookie, I know I don't have any right to say anything, but please reconsider moving. I stopped by the bar tonight to tell you something as well," I said cupping her cheek, not wanting to tell her I was leaving, especially not now. "I'm leaving for Paris tomorrow. I'll be gone for 2 weeks. Eric is sending me to work on my database. I can tell him I won't go if you need me."

She removed my hand from her face and looked up at me. "Thanks for telling me Bill. I'm sure I'll be ok. If you're back before I leave, please come say good-bye."

"I will." She turned to head towards her car, but at the last minute, she turned and ran back to me.

"Kiss me, Bill?" she asked. I could see the need in her eyes as she silently pleaded with me to kiss her.

I cupped her face in my hands and looked at her closely. She wanted me to kiss her. I think it was her way of seeing if I would be okay. I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. She turned her face so I had to kiss her on the lips. I quickly pulled away. I couldn't take the pain kissing her would cause either one of us. "Why are you doing this Sookie?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay in chapter 2. I'm still deciding how I want to continue this story as chapter 1 took a little different turn than I had originally planned. I think I am going to do chapters from Bill's perspective and chapters from Sookie's perspective, but I am still experimenting. Thanks for the reviews….keep them coming! I've read all the books, but this story is sort of how I think things should be. If you find any inconsistencies, please let me know! When I have the person think to themselves, I have italicized it. When Sookie hears someone else's thoughts, I will italicize and bold them.

* * *

'_What am I doing?_' I thought as I stared into Bill's dark brown eyes. '_Am I intentionally trying to hurt him? I don't think I am I just want to show him that I mean what I said about how I feel. I just can't put it into words yet._'

"Why are you doing this Sookie?" he asked again. I could hear sadness in his voice as well as a little bit of irritation. Bill didn't like it when I played games with him. I had seen his irritation at that more times than I can count.

"Because," I started to say and then I stopped. I decided to act rather than plead. Bill isn't much taller than me, so I leaned up, grabbed a handful of his dark hair and kissed him. It was a light kiss; I wanted to take it slow at first to see if he would respond to me at all.

I could feel him tense up, like he wanted to pull away, so I deepened the kiss. Even though I was sad and finally felt the courage and need to leave Bon Temps, I wrapped my arms around his neck and put all the built up passion and frustration into that next kiss.

"Dammit, Sookie," Bill said as he pulled my arms away from his neck and his fangs ran out. "Please don't kiss me like that if you don't mean it." He pulled away from me even more.

"Bill, I'm sorry," I said as I turned my back to him. "I'm sorry. I'm just confused. I know how you feel and I didn't mean to lead you on. It's just been such a long time and well," I couldn't continue. I just stood there sobbing. "I'm just going to go home now."

"Sookie," he said reaching out to me, "would you like me to follow you home? Perhaps we can finish this discussion there. I accept your apology. I know the idea of leaving Bon Temps must be hard for you. I'm not asking to get into your bed with you, I am asking as a friend. I want to be sure that you arrive home safely."

"No," I said, "I just want to be alone right now. Thanks anyway." I practically ran towards my car, never looking back at Bill. '_Oh my goodness! Why did I just tell him no? I could have let him come home with me to at least talk a little more.'_

As I drove away, I looked out to see Bill, standing in the same place I left him, bright red streaks running down his cheeks. I couldn't believe that I just left him there, crying his eyes out. It didn't help that I was crying just as much. Besides, I knew he would probably be sitting on my front porch waiting for me when I got home. Damn vampire speed. I could tell he wanted to just be there for me and I knew when I got home, I'd let him in.

My house wasn't far from the bar, probably three or four miles, so I'm not sure why Bill was worried about me making it home safely. I can take care of myself, although I have been doing a pretty poor job of that lately. I've been unhappy for so long, that I just don't care how I look. My hair has gotten long and straggly and it's becoming a darker blond from my lack of time in the sun. My tan has almost completely disappeared and I'm almost as pale as Bill or any other vampire. I rarely eat more than one meal a day, so my clothes are beginning to get very big on me. I'm not sure if Bill would have noticed as I usually wear a couple of layers when I go to the bar so no one can tell how bad it's gotten.

I arrive at my home a few minutes later and just like I suspected, there is Bill, sitting in the front porch swing, waiting for me to arrive home. I had rescinded his invitation into my home the last time he was here, so that's why he didn't just go in and make himself comfortable. I sat in my car for a few moments trying to collect my thoughts before going up to the door.

"Bill," I said, "please come in and make yourself comfortable. I might have a bottle of True Blood in the refrigerator if you want it. I'm going to go change."

"Thank you," he said as he walked toward the kitchen. Bill had been in my kitchen enough times to know where things were.

I walked upstairs to my bedroom. "I'll be out in a few minutes," I said. '_Hopefully, he won't come up here. I don't think I can stand for him to see me this way.'_

I quickly changed into some flannel pajama bottoms and a long sleeved Henley. I think it might have been one of Bill's shirts from when we were together, but I wasn't sure. It had been washed so many times that it only smelt like me now. I knew that sooner or later, Bill was going to figure out that I had almost melted away to nothing so I didn't bother with the extra layer of clothes.

When I came down the stairs, Bill had lit a fire and was sitting on the couch staring off into space. I called this "vampire down time" and I knew that he was probably mulling over the events of the night. I sat down in the recliner that was across from the couch. I would have sat next to him, but I had no desire to scare him.

"Bill," I said, trying to get his attention. "Why did you come here when I told you not to?"

"Because, Sookie," he started to say. "Oh Sookie, what has happened to you?" I saw his eyes widen in terror and then a wave of sadness pass over them.

"I'm fine, Bill. I've just lost a little weight."

"You're not telling me the truth Sookie. What has happened to you?"

I started to get angry, but I knew that feeling that way would do neither one of us any good. So, as I started to cry, which I've been doing a lot of lately, I decided to tell him. He came over and gathered me in his arms and carried me back over to the couch. He hated to see me cry and I knew that all he wanted to do was comfort me. He sat down on the couch and cradled me in his arms like a child. I could feel his hand rubbing circles on my back and I was grateful. After all this time, my first vampire still knew how to comfort me with silence.

"Bill," I said as I looked up at him.

He bent down and licked some of the tears off my face. "Yes Sookie."

"I know I look awful. I just don't have the desire to do anything anymore."

"You don't look awful. I still think you're beautiful, paleness and all," he said.

His words made me cry even harder so I laid my head back on his chest and let all the tears that I had never cried fall. I cried for our prior relationship, for Eric, for Sam, for Quinn, for my brother, Jason, and for Gran. I cried harder than I had in the last six or so years. All the while, Bill sat there and held me to his chest, running his fingers through my hair and rubbing my back. I felt all the sadness and anger that I felt seep into him.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3.

As before, all characters, except the ones no known, are the sole property of Charlaine Harris.

* * *

I held her close as she continued to cry. I tried to absorb as much of her sadness and anger as I could. I couldn't bear to see her like this and wanted to help in any way I possibly could, even if that meant just being her friend.

She looked up at me, wiped her face and started to talk. "Bill, I'm a mess. I barely eat and my clothes are huge. I can't sleep and I'm lonely. I hate the sun but I can't stand the night. Sometimes, I think I am going to be alone the rest of my life."

"Oh Sookie," I said as I pulled her close to me. "You're not going to be alone forever. Why didn't you come to me sooner? Besides, what about being with Eric?" I tried not to let my rage and displeasure show through.

"I don't want Eric," Sookie practically screamed into my chest. "I want you," she said so quietly that I almost didn't hear it. My vampire hearing is usually very good, but I barely picked up the last bit she said.

"Oh Sookie," I said again. I reached out to her but she pulled away.

"Don't you pity me," she said. "This is why I didn't come to you. I couldn't stand it if you pitied me. She turned away from me.

I gently grabbed her shoulders and turned her so she was facing me, her legs on either side of mine. She tried to hide her face, but I wouldn't let her. I cupped her face and looked deep into her eyes.

"Do you love me?" I asked. '_I don't know if she can answer that, but I have to know. I have to know before I leave and before she leaves_,' I thought to myself.

"Bill," she said, "I can't answer that right now, but I can tell you this. I don't want anything to do with any other vampire but you. I can't stop thinking about you and all the things we have been through."

"I am so sorry," I said. "I never, in my life, meant to hurt you and I regret every moment of it. If I could go back in time, I would redo every bit of it. I haven't loved anyone as much as I love you Sookie, not even my wife."

"Don't Bill," she said. "I don't think I am worthy of your love right now."

"I just have one question for you," I said. If you want me and possibly love me, then why do you need to leave Bon Temps?" I could feel my tears start to fall. I had been doing a lot of this today and I was thankful for the True Blood Sookie had offered me earlier.

"I have to leave," she said, putting her hands on my cheeks and wiping at my tears. "I have to leave because I can't trust you right now. We've made it pretty clear how we feel about each other and I know that I need you, but I also need some time to myself, away from everything."

I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything at all. We sat in silence for a few moments longer, my arms around her and her head on my shoulder. I could feel the bones in her back and tell how skinny she had become. '_I can't believe that she let herself get this bad. I wish there was something I could do for her. Wait, I can offer her my blood. I know that will make her a little stronger, if only for a little while.'_

"Sookie, I think you should drink a little bit of my blood. It will help you to feel stronger. It might also give you the strength you need to try and be happy and to get healthy. You've lost so much weight that I'm afraid something will happen to you if you don't start eating."

"Bill," she said. "I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"I think it would be best darling," I replied. I hoped calling her darling wouldn't upset her.

"Well, if you insist," she said.

I was shocked and happy all at the same time. I bit my wrist and held it up to her mouth. She latched on and sucked with all the strength she had. I could feel her arousal building with mine. I tried to calm myself down as she was not strong enough or in any kind of mental state to handle sex with me tonight. Besides, I didn't want to push anything on her. We were just getting to a stage of rebuilding what we had. She just needed to relax, but when she started wiggling on my lap, I knew relaxation was out of the question.

When she was finished drinking from my wrist, she didn't bother to lick her lips. She smiled for what I assumed was the first time in weeks, bit her lip and pulled me to her. I could taste her blood mingling with mine on her lips and I moaned a little into her mouth.

"Oh Bill," she said, "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you to darling," I replied. I continued to kiss her, putting all the desperation, passion, lust, love and loneliness that had been building over time into it. I gently parted her lips with my tongue, giving me greater access to her mouth. Our tongues created a rhythm of their own as we kissed. As I was kissing her, my hands were caressing her back and holding onto her hair. Her hands were rubbing up and down my arms and back. Through the bond that we had created with our recent exchange of blood, I could feel her arousal beginning to increase.

'_**I don't think I should take this any further than kissing,'**_ I thought as I continued to kiss her.

Sookie pulled back from me rather quickly with a strange look on her face. "What is it, Sookie?" I asked. She was beginning to scare me a little. She looked like she did the first time I appeared behind her and scared her. "Nothing," she said as she tried to pull me back into another kiss.

"Dammit Sookie, stop it," I said. "What's wrong?"

"I heard you," she said. "You were thinking of only kissing me tonight."

I tried to process what she had just told me. I guess I should try thinking something else at her. _**'Can you hear me?'**_ I thought, pointing at her head.

_**'Loud and clear,' **_she thought back to me.

"Well," I said, this could be useful and it could not be. We must not let anyone else know of this. Yes, I was thinking of only kissing you tonight because I didn't want you to regret anything that happens between us tomorrow. I just want you to be happy."

"Let me show you what will make me happy," she said as she pulled off her top. She wasn't wearing a bra and she guided my mouth to her breast. "This will make me very happy."

I allowed her to lower my mouth to her right breast, my arms holding her close to me. _**'Are you sure this is what you want? I won't be able to stop once I start,' **_I thought.

"Oh, I'm sure," she said out loud.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, here is Chapter 4. Sorry for the delay but with the holidays being over, work has picked up and I'm also starting to study for a portion of the CPA exam. I only have one section left, so I will probably be sporadic with my updates. I've also had a little bit of writer's block, but was inspired today to pick up writing again. I'm just winging it for now, so I may have to update again later if my ideas form better after reading the story together.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

I let her guide my mouth where she wanted it to be. First her right breast, my right hand gently rubbing her left. After moments of attention to the right, she moved my mouth to her left so that I could pay it equal attention.

"Oh Bill," she moaned over and over again. She arched her back to get my mouth as close as possible to her chest. She ran her hands through my hair, over my back and arms and across my shirt. "This shirt has to go."

I leaned her back gently and quickly removed my shirt. I would do anything to make her happy; anything to make her stay. I brought her back to my chest and held her close. "Oh Sookie," I said, "I love you so much."

"I know, Bill," she replied. "I love you too, but I can't stay."

"I know," I said. "In the meantime, what can I do to make you happy?"

"You're doing a pretty good job right now, but how about this?" She took my hands and placed them on her hips. She wiggled around a bit and started to pull on the strings on her flannel pants. "Help me out of these?" she asked.

I gently untangled her from around me and set her on the floor. I scooted forward on the couch to get close to her.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Bill scooted closer to where I stood and reached for the strings of my pants. I put my hands on his shoulders to push him away. It didn't work very well as his shoulders are very strong, but I tried anyway. "Not here silly," I said. "Let's move to the bedroom. I have a surprise for you in there anyway."

He stood up and pulled my close. I could feel the bulge in his pants on my leg and my pulse quickened. "Will the surprise take care of this?" he whispered quietly in my ear, moving my hand from his shoulder to the front of his pants. He caught the lobe of my ear in his mouth, making my breath catch. I gently rubbed his bulge, making him make a very human sound.

"Part of it will," I said as I tried to pull him towards the bedroom. He stopped me and lifted me up like I was a little child. He carried me into the bedroom and laid me gently on the bed. I think he was afraid I would break if he wasn't gentle with my. I heard him gasp when he looked up at the windows. I knew he could see what had been done without having to turn on the light.

"Is there something wrong honey?" I asked with a secret smile on my face.

"No darling," he replied, a hint of shock in his voice. "When did you get this done?"

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

I couldn't believe it. After laying Sookie down on the bed, I looked up to the windows to find they had been covered in the protective glass that help all the vampire hotels safe for my kind. She had made her room vampire safe. A part of me wondered if she had done it just for me, but I wasn't about to ask her that. If she wanted me to know why she did it, she would tell me. "When did you get this done?" I asked again. I realized that I hadn't been to her house in over 2 months.

"About 3 weeks again," she said. "Before Amelia moved out, her dad helped me get the materials and then he sent some vampires he works with to make sure it was installed correctly. I know it's very expensive, but he paid for half of it as a thank you for letting Amelia live with me. Before you even ask, I got the other half with some money I had saved up and I put it in because I wanted to be able to wake up in your arms, any time of day or night." She beckoned for me to join her on the bed.

I went to her and wrapped her in my arms. "Thank you," I said as I caught her lips with mine. I felt my fangs run out against her lips as the desire between the two of us continued to grow.

"Let's get back to where we were," she said when she broke our kiss to breathe.

"Oh yes," I said. She moved my hands back to her pants then moved her hands to mine. We both thought that the pants finally needed to go. I quickly got her out of hers and the laid her back on the bed. I moved so I could finish removing mine and then I lay back down beside her.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

'_**He's just as beautiful as I remember,**_**' **I thought as he finished undressing and returned to the bed to lay beside me.

"I heard that," he said.

"Well, how about this," I said. '_**I want you now.'**_

"Oh, I heard that too," he said as he smiled down at me. He kissed my lips, my neck, and my collarbone. I shivered with desire as he worked his way down to my breasts. First he sucked on one, his fangs grazed one nipple as he flicked the other with his thumb. He then switched. His hands were exploring the rest of my body as if he was trying to commit it to memory. He moved his hands over my abdomen and down to my pelvis. I was already wet with anticipation. He gently started to part my legs and I spread them wider for him. His thumb flicked my swollen nub which made me buck to try and be closer to him.

"Please, Bill, please," I gasped. I wanted to feel him inside me but I knew he had other plans. First one finger and then another slipped between my folds and inside of me. I moaned with pleasure as his fingers moved in and out. He moved them slowly at first and the more I moved and tried to get closer to him, the faster he moved them. I began panting, arching my back and bucking my hips, trying to match the rhythm of his fingers. I could that my release was very close as could Bill. He moved his fingers a little to one side and I saw silver sparkles before my eyes. Before I could even come down from one climax, Bill removed his fingers and positioned his body between my legs.

'_**Sookie,' **_Bill thought, _**'you are the most beautiful person in the world and I love you. Are you sure you're ready for this?'**_

"Yes, Bill, yes!" I screamed. He thrust into me and made me moan. He made a very human sound and begin to thrust in and out of my very slowly. He would pull all the way out and the thrust all the way in. He was being so careful of me that I wanted to kill him. "I won't break Bill. Fuck me harder!"

He seemed surprised by that but began moving faster and faster. "Oh, Sookie," he said. I could feel my walls tighten around him as he thrust in and out of me. He kissed my face and my neck. I could feel his fangs graze my neck and that made me tighten even more.

"Please do it Bill," I said. "Just don't drink too much." As Bill's fangs pierced my skin and sucked on the wound, I saw silvery stars before my eyes while he reached his climax at the same time. We laid there holding each other through the aftershocks. When we finally stopped trembling, Bill pulled out of me and lay beside me on the bed. I curled up next to him, my head on his chest and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry it has taken so long for chapter 5. I have been writing this off and on all week, on the train on my way to and from work. This chapter may be a little long, but I feel like its going to be a good one.

As before, all characters, unless ones not recognized, are the property of Charlaine Harris.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

When I awoke the next day, I had on my favorite pink nightgown and I was in the arms of my vampire. Bill was in his daytime slumber, one arm around my shoulders, the other holding my hand. For the first time in weeks, I felt truly happy. I wasn't confused, sad or anything. I finally felt like things were looking up.

I gently pulled away from Bill and went into the bathroom to take care of my human needs, as he called them and to brush my teeth. I thought about taking a quick shower, but I wanted to wait until Bill woke up and take one with him. Vampires love their showers and Bill always made the shower interesting when we had taken them together before. I went back into the bedroom and glanced at the clock; it was only 12:30 pm. I didn't have to work today, so I decided to spend some time in the sun. I wanted to try and be a little more healthly looking when my vampire woke up.

I threw on a tiny white bikini with little pink roses on it and a robe. Before doing anything else, I needed some coffee. I lightly kissed Bill on the forehead before heading out to the kitchen. I started brewing some coffee and threw some bread in the toaster. As I went to the refrigerator to get some cream and jelly, I saw the envelopes. One was Bill's neat script, the other was from Eric.

I continued what I was doing, but I could feel the panic in my chest. _'Does Eric know?', _I thought. _'He probably does know because of the bond and he's probably furious. I hope he doesn't plan on trying to hurt Bill or break us up.'_

I knew I couldn't handle either letter without my coffee, so I poured myself a cup, grabbed my toast and the envelopes and sat down as the kitchen table. I though about reaching out through the blood bond to see if I could still feel Eric, but I decided against it. I didn't know if the bond still even existed and I wasn't ready to deal with him yet. I knew I would have to eventually, and no matter the reaction, I wasn't going to let him ruin my day.

I'd been waiting all my life for Bill. Sure, I'd had him before, but when all the truths came out, I was convinced that he had never ever loved me. I built a "Bill wall" around my heart, but last night had changed all that. I saw the love in his eyes when I told him I was leaving. I felt it when he held me close and when he kissed me. I knew there was no use denying the truth now. Bill Compton was deeply in love with me, and I, Sookie Stackhouse, was deeply in love with him. He was mine, my Bill, my vampire, my beloved and no one, including Eric, was going to take him away from me. I would die for him, just the way he would die for me.

As I finished my coffee and toast, I picked up Eric's letter. I saved Bill's letter for after because I knew Eric's would probably make me angry while Bill's would hold nothing but loving words. I opened the envelope from Eric and saw he had only written a few words.

_'Lover,_

_What have you done? Why Bill and not me?_

_-E'_

After reading it, I crumpled the note and threw it across the room. What right did have have coming into my house, spying on me and asking me why? Sure, I had slept with Eric and was bonded to him, but the time period when I had loved him was long gone. He hadn't even been himself when I loved him and I knew that Eric was never going to come back. Besides, he hadn't been around in weeks and I knew I couldn't turn to him when I was sad. Granted, I hadn't turned to Bill either, but when I was protecting my room, it was Bill I thought of sharing it with, not Eric. I might have loved Eric once, but not now. I loved Bill.

I'm glad I had saved Bill's letter for last because I was upset and getting angry with Eric's letter. I looked at Bill's neat script and was swept back in time to when we first met. I think I knew even then that we were meant to be together and all the bad things that had happened to us were just meant to test how strong we were. I opened Bill's letter and read,

_'Darling,_

_Thank you for the beautiful surprise last night. Never, in the many years I have been alive, has someone given me a more precious gift. You are beautiful and you mean the world to me. I hope you are able to enjoy some time in the sun today and I can't wait to see you when I wake up._

_-Bill_

_P.S. I love you'_

I hadn't realized I had been crying until I noticed the pool of tears on the table. I held Bill's letter to my chest and tried to reason with my self about leaving, but I was beginning to have doubts. I love him and he loves me. I made part of my house safe for him, yet I knew I still needed to leave. I continued to ponder this as I put the dishes in the sink and went outside.

I pulled out my favorite aluminum lawn chair and set it in the sun. I'd already signed someone on to lease my house on a month to month basis. It happened to be Clancy, one of the vampires who worked at Fangtasia. His house was being renovated and he needed a place to stay. I'd found a lovely little one bedroom apartment in a small town in Kentucky. I had thought about moving further north, but I hate the cold. The winters in Louisiana are not too terrible, so I know going somewhere further north would be a shock to my system. I had checked out the town on the internet, so I knew there were a couple of different places I could apply for a job. I had called a couple of the places so I knew it would be pretty easy to find a job when I got there.

I needed to leave because I needed a chance to be just plain old Sookie Stackhouse. No vampires, no vampire kings looking to use my power, no shapeshifters, no weres and no fae. I had been deeply involved in the supe world for years and even though I am indeed part fae, I needed a chance to be just me. Figuring out how deeply in love I was with Bill was just making this more difficult.

I laid out in the sun for a few more hours, turning every so often to avoid burning. I finally decided to put the chair away and go back inside. I looked in the mirror in the hall and noticed that I had indeed gotten a little of my tan back. It was 5 pm and still a little too early for Bill to wake up. It was late summer and he probably wouldn't wake up until 8 or so. I wanted Bill to wake up with me in his arms, so I knew I would need to hurry. I quickly changed into some shorts and a tank top, threw on my shoes, grabbed my bag and left. I returned some library books so I wouldn't pack them, went to the store for some True Blood for Bill and dinner for myself. I couldn't believe how hungry I was, but I guess it is expected after weeks of rarely eating.

By the time i returned home, ate, cleaned up and changed back into my nightgown, it was 7:30. I climbed back into the bed with Bill, snuggled into his chest and pretended to be asleep. I must have really fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, Bill was lightly kissing my forehead and running his fingers through my hair.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is Chapter 6. Chapter 5 is new too, so please read and review both.

* * *

When I awoke from my daytime slumber, Sookie had snuggled into my chest and fallen asleep. I knew she hadn't been there all day because I had felt a void when she was gone. That and I had felt her kiss my forehead when she walked out of the room. I moved slightly so that I could look down at her. I didn't disturb her, so she remained asleep. She already looked a little bit healthier. She had a little bit of a glow to her skin and I could tell she had been out in the sun while I slept. I felt a small smile tug at my lips.

As a vampire, I rarely smiled, but this woman brought out what little good was still left in me. She made me want to be a better person. She made me smile, laugh and love. She brought out feelings in me that I thought I had buried deep inside or lost when I was made vampire.

I still couldn't believe that she was leaving. I knew there was nothing I could do to make her change her mind, but I could love her while she was still here and I could love her while she was gone. I knew that it was something that she had to do and I would love her through all of it, no matter where it took her.

I lightly kissed her forehead and ran my fingers through her hair. It was lighter from my blood but it looked lovely as it fell around her face. **_'Oh, how I love this woman,'_** I thought to myself. **_'I'd do anything to make her mine forever.'_**

"I love you too Bill," Sookie mumbled into my chest. I pulled her up to my face and gave her a kiss.

"I forgot you could hear me darling," I said.

"Why though?" she asked. "I never could hear you before."

"I'm not sure," I said to her as I pulled her close. "You're the only telepath I know and I don't think humans without your gift have ever been able to hear vampire thoughts after drinking their blood. I think what surprises me the most is that I can hear your thoughts too. I have only ever been able to hear other vampires."

"Yeah, that is strange," she said. She rolled away from me and I felt a rush of love and desire through our bond. She thought, **_'since you think you are so good at this telepath thing, hear this: I want you, in the shower, now!'_**

Without speaking I rolled her over and found her lips with mine. I pushed love and desire across our bond to her and felt her melt in my arms. I gently scooted off the bed without breaking our kiss and lifter her in my arms. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I carried her into the bathroom.

I set her down and reached in the shower to set the temperature. I knew exactly how she liked her showers. I realized I knew a lot more about her than I had any other woman I had ever been with. While the water was warming up, I pulled her close to me again. She was wearing the pink nightgown I had put her in last night. I kissed her deeply while we undressed each other. I ran kisses down her face, her neck and to each breast. She put her fingers in my hair, pulling me closer to her. I felt my fangs run out, but was careful not to bite her. As I paid attention to her breasts, my hands roamed her back, her stomach, and her hips.

She was moaning in pleasure just from my touch. She was making it difficult for me to not just forget about the shower and take her right there. I stopped kissing her body long enough to move us to the shower. The warm water mixed with our desire for each other made Sookie weak in the knees. **_'I don't think I'm going to be able to stand up much longer,' _**she thought. She didn't have a bench in her shower, so I sat down on the floor so that the cold wouldn't shock her and sat her in my lap.

"Is this better?" I asked.

"Yes," she said. I could feel all her love and desire and I knew she wanted me in her. I decided to tease her a little first. I kissed her hair, her forehead and her neck while my hands traveled the rest of her body. I pinched one nipple then the other.

**_'Bill, please quit teasing me,' _**she thought as I heard her moan my name. My hands continued to roam over her until reaching her thighs. I ran my cool fingertips up one thigh, across her flat stomach and down the other thigh. "On Bill, please," she said as she parted her legs for me.

My thumb found her swollen nub while one finger parted her folds and entered her. She moaned again and began to mover her hips against me. I could feel my erection growing with each move that she made. I pulled the finger almost all the way out and pushed it back in slowly. She closed her eyes and kept moving her hips in time with the rhythm of my fingers. When I felt her become close to her release, I added another finger and started to move them faster and faster. I found her secret spot and with two more plunges of my fingers, I was able to send her over the edge with crys of my name.

It made me happy to give her so much pleasure. I held her close and kissed her lips as she trembled with aftershocks. When she had finally calmed, she looked up at me, smiled and said, "Bill, that was amazing."

"I'm glad you liked it," I said. "There can be more if you feel up to it."

"Oh yeah," she said with a look of embarrassment on her face. **_'I didn't mean to forget about you.'_**

"It's alright," I said. "Seeing you this happy makes me happy too."

"I'm very happy," she said as she carefully turned in my lap and placed my erection near her entrance. She was already wet for me again in anticipation of what was to come. I lifted her up a little and set her on me. With her muscular thighs and legs and my help, she moved up and down on me, bringing me closer and closer to my release. When I could sense that she was ready to climax as well, I bit down on her shoulder and we shuddered together with screams of each other's names. I licked the wound to close it and held her close to me. I didn't want to let her go.

"I love you, Sookie," I said.

"I love you too Bill."

When we had finished our shower, I wrapped Sookie in a big towel and carried her to the bed. "Oh shit, Bill," she said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I thought you were leaving for France tonight." Her thoughts were completely different. She didn't want me to go and she was conflicted about the fact that she was moving herself. I knew that I couldn't say anything about it because I had to let her do what she felt she needed to do.

"I still have to go, but I was able to postpone my trip a few days. There are some things we must take care of," I said.

"Like what?" she questioned. She very well knew what, but wanted to hear it from me.

"We have to tell Eric," I said. I felt rage in my veins at the mere mention of that dispicable Viking. He wanted Sookie for himself and I wasn't going to let that happen.

"He already knows," Sookie said. She had an angry look on her face. **_'Stupid letter,'_** she thought.

"What letter?" I asked.

"Eric must have been in here last night at some point. He left me a letter asking me what I had done and why I chose you. I don't want to deal with him tonight," she said. I could see her trying to plead with me through her eyes. "I just want to stay here with you, watch a movie and fall asleep in your arms."

"The longer we wait, the more angry he will become. However, I am willing to wait to tell him tomorrow, as long as you promise that you'll rest tonight. I need you to be healthy tomorrow when we talk to him. He is going to be angry with both of us, but most likely with me."

"I won't let him hurt you," she said. "I love you and if I have to stake him myself, we're coming out of the meeting with you alive. I will not let him kill you."

I went over to the bed and wrapped her in my arms. "Everything will be just fine, darling. Don't you worry about a thing."

"I have to worry about you," she said. "I know what he can do to you."

"As long as you are by my side, I'll be just fine."


End file.
